Not Edward but Alice
by ilovealicecullen1995
Summary: what if alice seen bella first edwrad second well int his story they do and they fight for who gets her. read to find out who wins. AC/BS
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Bella walked into Forks High on her first day of school. She was immediatly self introduced to by a boy named Eric and she had to talk to him for near five minutes before he had to leave. "what an idiot"Bella said silently as he walked here goes nothing.

She walked into the office and approached the front desk. "How may i help you dearie"said the secretary.

"Um im isabella Swan i need my schedule."

"Oh isabella nice to finally meet you you wouldnt believe how sorry i am to know you lost your father. Can i do anything to make your stay here any better dearie?"

"Yes you could give me my schedule please."

"Oh sorry here it is" she said handing Bella her schedule.

"Thanks"muttered Bella as she walked out and to the cafeteria for breakfast.

APOV

I couldn't believe my eyes i thought to myself as i saw this georgeous girl walk into the cafeteria. I rushed over to Eric who knows the name and faces of everyone in this school.

"who's that" i asked him politely.

"wouldn't you like to know" he so rudely replied.

"nevermind then dweeb"Damn i hated that kid.

Just then i saw Edward walk in i rushed to him.

"Edwards do me a favor read Erics mind so i know who that geaorgous girl is" i stated pointing to her.

"Wow Bella i will have to meet you."Edward said.

"Not so fast Edward i saw her first shes mine" i said while pulling him back.

"You dont even know if shes a lesbian so i get first dibs" He stated.

"No Edward i saw her now stop walking before i murder you you fucking asshole." i said a little too loudly and everyone started whispering i knew it was about me.

Edward turned around anger flashing across his so secretive face.

"Well then who gets her how will we decide?" He said

"I will figure it out but if you will excuse me i have her in biology next and she will sit by me." I said happily

BPOV

i walked into biology to find two empty seats one next to a very beautiful georgeous pixie-like girl or next to some muscular pale boy. I choose pixie girl!

"Hello" i said t\as i sat next to her.

"Hi im Alice Cullen nice to meet you." Her voive was like an angels it was amazing.

"Im isabella please call me bella todays my first day as you probably already know." i said not able to take my eyes from her georgeous golden eyes.

"I kinda figured so are you stayng in forks then?"

"Yes im living with my dad charlie you probably know him." I said this because my dad was chief of police and everyone knows him.

"Yes i do actually hes a very nice man." She stated with her angelic voice god i think im in love with her.

Just then class started so we started to pass notes instead even though i was deep in thought though not on the lesson.I cant believe it ive known her for half an hour and im already in love with her whats wrong with me. Just then she passed a note to me. It read "hey i live close to forks why dont we hang out today?" i replied "sure i dont see why not can you pick me up though i dont have a car yet."i passed it back. a few seconds later it was on my desk again. Wow she was fast i thought.

It said" ill pick you up at 5 after school." it was a date.

I went home and got ready for our "DATE" i wanted to look nice however i also want to look casual. after an hour i finally chose black dress pants though not to dressy, a Cropped shirt hinting just casually at my cleavage, and sneakers. it was three o'clock i had two hours. I decided to watch my favorite show but when i turned on the T.V there was static on the t.v i then i noticed the unpaid bill. God i hate my fathers salary.

APOV

I wanted to look good for bella because i had a vision of us kissing so i wanted to match the outfit with my vision. I wore a tight fitting pair of leather pants tight fitting leather shirt to show off my boobs and black high heels. i put on my red lipstick painted my nails blood red haha and put on red eyeshadow.i was then carlisle walked past saw me then walked in.

"Whats all this for?" he asked

"I'm hanging out with Bella,a new girl at school, today so i wanna look my best."

"Well good luck with that." i had a feeling by the way he said it he knew i liked her.

"Damn" i said looking at the clock 3 o'clock i had two hours to spare.

I turned on my T.v and for got my favorite show was on. i forget what its called but it involves a vmpire who loves a human turning the human so they can be together damn i cant remember the name.

I watched it for two hours missing the beginning and end and then grabbed the keys to my porsche and walking out the door. i started it as it purred to life i had the vision of me and bella kissing againi backed out and thats when i saw Edward standing on the porch i knew he had seen my vision through my mind and he looked pissed.i thought knowing he was still listening "we fight when i come back" he nodded his head in agreement and i gunned it down the driveway. It was time for the "date". 


	2. The date

BPOV

I was sitting on my front step and wishing alicewould hurry because it looked like it was about torain.I was surprised when i seen a sweet neon green Porschepull into my driveway and even more surprised when the passenger side window went down and Alicesaid "come-ongirl what you waiting for get in". I didn'tneed to be told a second time because i was in before she finished her sentence.

We drove for what seemed like five minutes even though we traveled 98 miles to Seattle. We stopped in front of a movie theater and decided to see a movie where a vampire falls for a human and the human is attacked by a whole other coven of vampires and the good vampire has to beat them before they get to the human. Best part the vampire and human are lesbians. we sat in the front row and was surprised to see only two other couples in the theater.

We had a half hour before the movie started so we decided to ask each otherquestions. we started out simple stuff favorite color food etc. then i thought of something. "whats your biggest turn ons?"i asked nervously it was a hard question and shed make me answer it next."i would have to say thunder and uh girls." she blushed slightly as she said this. How bout you? Damn i wished she hadn't donethat."um i never really thought of it before but id have to say lightning loud music and girls." i blushed big time.

APOV

Oh my god shes a lesbian too i knew it. I decided now was as big a time as ever to ask this question." Bella, do i turn you on?" I looked into her eyes with the sweetest expression i could and hoped for the answer to give me the courage i needed. that'swhen she replied " yes." at that moment i leaned in and kissed her and thankfully she kissed back. After what seemed like hours I broke the kiss when the movie started. I grabbed her hand in mine then my phone in the other. i began texting; Bella will you go out with me?. SEND. i watched as she grabbed her phone and watched also as a smile spread across her face. she replied Yes!!!!!!!!! god i loved that girl.

Then she grabbed y hand a little too hard as an action scene came on jerking me out of a fantasy i was having of . just then i had the plan of all plans i opened my texting feature again and sent edward a text that said; Sorry about earlier but i have good news. i sent it and a few seconds later he sent a message back what she doesnt like you does she ha sucks for you. i replied no we are dating with a smily that looked like this :-]. he was gonna be pissed so i turned off my phone.

after the two hour movie me and bella went to get something to eat. i ordered us both a double cheese burger with fries and a chocolate milkshake. i love chocolate but then again who doesnt. finally we decided it was time to go so i walked her out opened the door to the porsche and then got in.

Driving down the highway i turned on the avorite song was coming on.

I tried to kill the pain,  
But only brought more.  
(So much more)  
I'm dying,  
And I'm pouring, crimson regret, and betrayal.

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.  
Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

Do you remember me ?  
Lost for so long.  
Will you be on the other side ?  
Will you forgive me ?

I'm dying,  
Praying,  
Bleeding,  
Screaming.

Am I too lost to be saved ?  
Am I too lost ?

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

(Return to me salvation)  
(I want to die!)

My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.  
My God! My Tourniquet,  
Return to me salvation.

My wounds cry for the grave.  
My soul cries, for deliverance.  
Will I be denied ?  
Christ! Tourniquet! My suicide.

i loved that song then i asked bella what her favorite song was and she said i have two and she found the two cds in my car with the songs on them and turned them on.

The sun is shinin' everyday  
Clouds never get in the way for you and me  
I've known you just a week or two  
But baby I'm so into you  
Can hardly breathe

Chorus 1:  
And I'm in so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Actin' so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby, I love you, I love you

I never knew that I could feel like this  
Can hardly wait till our next kiss  
You're so cool  
If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up  
Cause baby I can't get enough  
Of what you do

Chorus 2:  
And I'm in so electrically  
Charged up kinetically  
Actin' erratically  
Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically  
Sure as the sky is blue  
Baby, I love you

Bridge:  
I can't believe that this is real,  
the way I feel  
Baby I'm gone head over heals

And I'm in so totally  
Wrapped up emotionally  
Attracted so physically  
Actin' so recklessly  
I need you so desperately  
Sure as the sky is blue  
(Yeah)

And I'm in so electrically  
Charged up kinetically  
Actin' eratically  
Need you fanatically  
You get to me magically  
Sure as the sky is blue

Baby, I love you  
Baby, I love you  
Do you love me too  
Baby, I love you

not bad but then she put on the next song and i fell in love with it.

I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head

[Pre-Chorus]  
(Cause) I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it  
Yeah

[Chorus]  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you  
What's on my mind  
If ain't coming out  
We're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter, I stumble  
Like I've got nothing to say

Yes I'm wishing my life away with these things I'll never say  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I wanna blow you...away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say  
These things I'll never say

as the song ended we pulled into her driveway and she said i love you kissed me and said bye and walked away.

i drove home to find edward waiting for me in the yard It was time.


	3. fighting for the wrong outcome

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS TO THIS STORY TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**This is alice and edwards fight scene youve all been waiting for read on to see what happens.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

APOV

It was time and i knew it.

"This doesn't have to end this way Edward we can work this out"Either one of us would be killed or one of us would leave and i had to try to stop the killing part.

"I'm sorry Alice but you give me no choice but don't worry it ends now" He was pissed

"Then let's at least make a deal. loser leaves forever or at least untill Bella dies if she dies." This was all i could think of "if she dies".

"Works for me now enough of this chit chat let's finish this"

"OK"Then in my mind flashed his first move i dodged second countered landing a hell of an uppercut to his jaw and i heard some teeth crack.

He let out a howl of pain and the fight continued neither of us really gaining the lead.

What waas she doing here i thought as i heard footsteps in the driveway.I turned to tell her to run and thats when his fist connected with my gt forcing me i heard Bella gasp abnd begin running but towards me and i actually grew scared.

"BELLA RUN IF FINE JUST RUN...." i felt his fist connect with my ribs and then *crack* i knew it.

Thats when I heard it four pats harmoniously hitting the ground over and over.

Just as Edward was about to land a punch into my face Jacob jumped out and tightly latched his teeth in Edwards arm. Giving me just enough time to recover i dove forward connecting my shoulder with his gut tackling him into a tree and the tree cracked and fell.

Then i slammed him with all my strength into the ground. Then i laughed so hard i thought if i was human id cry. HE WAS STUCK IN THE GROUND!!!! HAHAHAHAHA

"Does this mean i win let's take a vote" "{Jacob would you say this means i win?" He let out a bark and his eyes grew wide And i saw it but tooo late his fist connected with the back of my head sending me head first into the ground. i stood up dazed and slightly confused my sight was blurry but i saw jacob standing on top of Edward who had been pummeled to the ground by Jacob and Sam Uley. Sam had his jaws his neck jacob was restrainging him.

I felt something Warm wrap around my waist and looked over to see Bella we met eyes for a second and she looked over but immediately tucked her head into my arm and began crying. I could smell the fumes i didn't want to look but i did just to confirm my was no more.I also smelled Esme and Carlisle so i gave bella to jacob and told him to run her home, i didn't want her anyymore involved than she had tto be.

I also noticed jacob and sam run into the woods just as Carlisle and Esme pulled into the driveway. Once They noticed the fire and Edwards charred face their eyes grew wide and Esme put her head in her hands as Carlisle got out.

"What happened here?"His voice was strained hurt and angered.

"Ok it all started out like this; Bella is a new girl at out school and i fell for her immediately as i saw her and Edward walked in aand saw her too and he liked her for her looks while i did for what i saw inside of her So long story short Edward and I decided to fight to the death for her and i won." He looked pissed.

"LEAVE NOW! YOU WILL NEVER BE WELCOMED HERE AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!" He yelled ninto my face.

i ran as fast as i could packed my stuff and left and i knew this would take a lifetime for forgiveness

I ran to the quailout boudry line and Yelled "JACOB BELLA" as loud as i could.

I Saw her face and i fainted.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the short chapter life has been hell for me recently but im going to hjave a hardcore sexscene next if you could help please email me at or pm me. READ AND REVIEW**


	4. The beggining of the end

**Disclaimer I OWN NOTHING BUT THE WORDS TO THIS STORY TWILIGHT AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Alice is hurt in more ways than one bella and jacob are there for here but can they save her?find out next chapter.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I had awaken to Jacob sitting beside my bed snoring so i hit him as lightly as i could to wake him up. He gave out a little yell from being awoken by surprise and fell out of his got up making a comment that i believe was "this is why i hate vampires".Thats when i realized where we were.**

**"Jacob why am i in your house im not supposed to cross the line why am i here?"I asked paniking**

**"Chill girl chill you didnt cross the line i brout you across the line no harm done."and having said that he flashed bellas favorite smile meaning yah i care abouit you though in my case it would probably be very little.**

**"Where is bella?"I asked suddenly remembering my angel of my dreams.**

**"Right on top of you duh!"he stated very sarcastically but when i hit him he pointed up and then i noticed bunkbeds haha.**

**"oh sorry bout that then"But of course when i looked up she was sleeping."Jacob would you mind if i made her breakfast?"**

**"Not if you make me some to im starving."He smiled again but i agreed anyway.**

** BPOV**

**Alice was screaming from the boundry line so me and jacob rushed as fast as his four legs could carry him to the soon as we made eye contact though she you know vampires could faint Ha they could lift the world over theyre head without breaking a sweat however they faint?**

**What do we do with her"I asked Jacob trying not to put too much concern in my voice the less he knew about me and alice the better.**

**"No worries i found a loophole in the cant cross the line correct?"**

**"Ummmmmm cant without being torn to pieces at least."**

**"But who said a werewolf couldnt carry her over the line."He smiled my smile at me and i hugged him as tight as i could.**

**"OH my god thank you so much for this jacob!" I let go of him so he could pick her up. But of course he picked her up with one hand and me in the other and ran to his a good thing billy was in california right now or he would have a fit.**

**He laid her gently on the bottom bunk and sat me on the top why did he have bunkbeds?No never mind i dont wanna know.**

**"She should be fine if you give her bout a good four hours go to sleep dont worry ill be here when you and her wake up."**

**And with that i had fallen asleep.**

** APOV**

**"I opened the fridge to find just what i was looking for eggs and bacon i used thirteen eggs a dozen for Jake and One for bella. i also used the whole poudnd of bacon for jacob. Bella should eat more thanone egg a day. so i grabbed another egg and made her two instead.**

**I walked into the room to find Jake practically drooling for food and bella still asleep.I handed jacob his plate and sat bellas down and wwoke her many complaints from her i lifted her up and placed her on the bottom bunk and handed her her plate.**

**"Wow alice your a great cook for someone who doesnt eat."Bella stated with a aproving grunt from Jacob.**

**"Well i am perfect Bella."Even i had to laugh at this.**

**Just then jacob stood up and his plate clattered tio the ground and he said through clenched teeth "VICTORIA" And took off out the door.**

**With Jacob gone only one thing went through my mind strangely it was the volturie.I had also thought this when carlisle kicked me from my home forever.I decided it was the only way. Bella excused herself to the bathroom and i grabbed the nearest paper and pen i could find and wrote bella a note.**

** Dear Bella,**

**I am so sorry it had to end this way.I love you soooooooo much and i want you to know this isnt your fault Killing Edward brought this to come at this point and also being kicked from my home by Carlisle didnt help so with lots of love im sorry but the volturie is my only other option im so sorry my love goodbye.**

** With Love;**

** Alice.**

**And with that i ran and prepared for my death.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I appologize i will try to write more tomorrow but im going on vacation monday so i will fall behind a bit and im alsio going to begin writing a bella/victoria femslash because there arnt enough of them on this sight . well please rate review and favorite me. **


End file.
